Love Taps
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: We all know Kasamtasu loves to beat on Kise, but I'm sure those beatings have more to them. Collection of Kise x Kasamatsu one shots
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASKET OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS USED IN THIS STORY!

AN – This is fluff and more fluff, BUT I am trying my best to keep them in character so here's hoping! =) I really like this pairing and they need more love so I decided why not write some cutesy fanfiction to support? And that brings us here. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at Kuroko no Basket fanfiction!

WARNING: There is shonen-ai (Boyxboy) content in this fic – although very mild- , if you don't like it, why are you watching Kuroko no Basket again? =P Kise x Kasamatsu with hints of Kagami x Kuroko

On with the show!

**Chapter 1** – A Kick to the Behind is Always a Sign

Losing sucks. And no one knows that more than Ryota Kise. As he stood there, having lost a basketball game for the first time in what seemed like forever; Kise was broken. As he watched Seirin celebrate he knew that he had lost a lot more than the game, he had lost Kuroko. Now, he knew full well that Kuroko was never his, but knowing that someone else had him, meant he never would. He didn't even realize he had started to cry until Kuroko and Kagami's smiling faces became blurred by the tears. He rubbed at his face fiercely and tried to will away the salt water that was streaming down his face, but it just wouldn't stop. He was devastated, he had let his team down and his heart was breaking he-

"Oy, idiot stop crying!"

Kise's self loathing was interrupted by a rather harsh kick to his back side by none other than his team captain, Kasamatsu. Kise just looked at his captain with a broken and apologetic expression; he literally looked like a kicked puppy.

Kasamatsu sighed. "It's not your fault you know, we play as a team and no one blames you. We'll just have to kick their asses next time." He straightened his posture and gave Kise his confident reassuring smile.

Although the tears hadn't stopped cascading down his face Kise nodded his head and managed a small smile of his own in thanks. No wonder Kasamatsu had been chosen as team captain, his words were like a dam that halted the uncontrollable flood of emotions that Kise was experiencing. The pain had subsided for the moment and he let his smile grow.

After they shook hands with Seirin and the opposing team departed, Kise was yet to join his team in the locker room having stayed behind on the court.

As he sat there looking up at the basketball hoop, the emptiness from earlier had set into his heart again. It was a pain he was not used to, it was like a constant jab to the heart that left an ache throughout his entire chest. Had this been his first heart break? No, he just wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. He wasn't used to not being good enough.

He suddenly felt someone sit down beside him and turned to his right; it was Kasamatsu. He didn't know why but his chest felt lighter with his captain around maybe it was their banter and slight flirting that always made him feel accepted around Kasamatsu; just lighter in all aspects.

"Still depressed?" Kasamatsu asked as he looked up in the same direction as Kise.

"Something like tha-oof" Kise didn't even have a chance to finish his sentence before Kasamatsu gave him a good jab to the side.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Kise protested, annoyed by the constant 'abuse'.

"I told you to stop feeling sorry for yourself!" Kasamatsu answered curtly looking back up at the rim.

"It's not just the game…" Kise sighed, how couldn't talk to him about this.

"Is it that Kuroko guy you were teammates with?"

Kise's eyes widened at the simple question, how could he have known?

"You can't win them all no matter how great you are Kise." Kasamatsu stated as he let a hand rest on Kise's shoulder.

Kise stared at the hand for a little while in the dim light offered by the gym. Then, finally he looked up at Kasamatsu. And he gawked, yes, GAWKED, at his teammate because in this terribly lit space, he realized how piercing those dark grey-blue eyes were.

Kasamatsu had turned in Kise's direction after not receiving a response and was startled to see Kise's golden eyes in the dark.

"Senpai…your eyes…" Kise spoke breaking the tense silence.

"WH-what are you talking about now moron?" The way Kise was staring at him was a little unnerving, he felt as if he were being put under a microscope.

"It's just; I never noticed how….beautiful they were." Now, he could have taken a longer pause and chosen any other adjective to describe Kasamatsu's eyes that would have mitigated the tense atmosphere, but instead he used the one that popped into his head first. Go figure.

Kasamatsu froze. "W-what?"

Kise was a little shocked by his own comment, but didn't take it back. It was true after all, no matter how strange the compliment might have sounded.

"I said your eyes are beautiful. They're a really cool color and stuff, you know?"

Kasamatsu proceeded to swiftly punch him in the arm. "What the hell kind of half-assed compliment is that?"

"It's true; can't I even compliment you without getting beaten?" Kise retorted as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Humph." This was the closest Kasamatsu was going to get to a 'thank you', and Kise could deal with that. He just smirked at the slight redness on the upper classman's face.

Kasamatsu really was always there for him, he was the reason that he had started playing for his team just as much as he played for himself. Because Kasamatsu made him feel like he was no longer alone; that he no longer had to shoulder the burden of winning or losing.

Before he realized it he had begun to slowly lean in and lessen the gap between them. He abruptly halted his advance. What was he doing? Did he want to-? No. Right? He looked up at Kasamatsu who was staring directly at him and those deep stormy blue's betrayed his calm and collected exterior. He appeared composed and still, but his eyes shown with apprehension and expectation? Did he want him to close the gap? Kise smirked and was a little surprised at how his heart sped up at the thought. Maybe he wanted to lean in a little more too. And so, he did.

Their lips met in a short and sweet kiss. It wasn't fireworks and magic but it was charming and it was simple. It was pretty perfect. After breaking apart, Kasamatsu was the first to speak. He cleared his throat and looked away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, that was…nice."

Kise grinned and leaned in centimeters away from Kasamatsu's face. "Aw, I didn't know Kasamatsu-chi could blush like that."

(Maybe not the best move.)

Kasamatsu grabbed him by the collar and shook him violently. "I'm not blushing you bastard, how can you even tell in this crappy lighting?"

"Okay okay, I'm sorry!"

Kasamatsu finally released him and sighed. "Idiot."

Kise smiled and leaned his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder. "Thank you."

Kasamatsu was surprised by his sudden action but simply relaxed and let his hand rest on the back of Kise's neck as they stayed in that position for a while. Eventually they were interrupted by the voices of the rest of their teammates that had apparently gone looking for them.

"Well, I think that's our cue to get going." Kasamatsu spoke as he stopped running a hand through Kise's hair and gently moved the blond off his shoulder.

"That's too soon." Kise complained as he reluctantly stood up.

"Stop your whining and let's go." Before Kasamatsu could fully turn and walk away he paused and looked back at Kise. In a voice laced with concern he asked, "Feeling any better?"

Kise looked into those piercing eyes and smiled. He walked forward and grabbed Kasamatsu's hand tugging on the digit gently and planting a quick kiss on the point guards lips. "Much."

Kasamatsu froze but eventually shook his head and smiled up at Kise. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kise simply grinned and moved them towards the doors that lead to the team locker room.

As they walked out of the dimly lit gym together, they weren't sure what exactly this was, but even without a proper explanation, they were content. And that's all that really mattered.

A/N: I'm not really sure how I feel about this….maybe I rushed the end, I am quite bad at that. Lol Well PLEASE review and tell me what you think! I'd love to make this a collection so feedback would be GREAT! Hope you liked it! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS SERIES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS FIC! NO SUE PLS!

A/N: After I watched episode 25 I was DYING! It was so sad and Kise x Kasamatsu moments were everywhere. I mean I knew they were going to lose against Aomine but it was just so heartbreaking! Anyway, I noticed that Kasamatsu need a hug so I gave him one. It's like returning the favor form chapter 1. Please enjoy! =3

Chapter 2** - Sometimes a Hit to the Head means Hold me Instead**

It has been a terrible day for Kaijo. They have lost their shot at winning the Inter-High tournament. After giving everything they had, every last ounce of energy and will power, they had still been shut out by Tohou and the monster that was their Ace player, Aomine Daiki. Not even Kise could handle how physically taxing it was to play like and against Aomine, after the game he couldn't even stand on his own after the brutal beating his body had taken.

When Kasamatsu offered his hand and lifted him off the ground Kise finally broke down into tears. Kise had never given up not even when he wanted to because his Captain was always there to give with the nudge, or rather punch, he needed to keep it together, and in just the same way he gave him the assurance to always have a shoulder to cry on and someone to rely on. He had fought for his team and for himself with the same amount of vigor and passion, but in the end he wasn't strong enough, not yet.

Despite the devastating loss, Kaijo kept it together and thanks to their captain, walked out of the gym with their heads held high. It seemed like Kasamatsu was always the one to glue his team back together no matter what. He was the level-headed captain that the entire Kaijo team looked up to, especially Kise. Without Kasamatsu he would still be playing selfishly, and he knew now more than ever that playing as a team was what had made him stronger in the first place. So, it was surprising for Kise to find his beloved and strong captain in the destroyed state he was in now.

He hadn't meant to walk in on Kasamatsu like this but he had been worried when his team mate had said that the captain had stayed behind in the locker rooms. Kise only wanted to Kasamatsu that he cared for him by being there if he needed someone. Because he had been there for Kise every time he needed him.

"S-senpai..?" Kise tentatively calls out to the lone, crouched figure in the dark locker room.

The figure's shoulders stop shaking and he turns – horrified – in the direction of Kise's small voice.

Kise freezes as well, shocked by how broken the brunette on the floor looked, how hopeless his expression seemed. His stormy grey-blue eyes were glazed over with despair. Kise didn't know what to do so he just remained still and stared

Kasamatsu is utterly horrified. He was the captain the strong figure head of his team, no one, should ever have to see him this way. Not their coach, not his friends, and especially not Ryota Kise. How was he supposed to be his rock when he himself was crumbling? He felt ashamed and guilty. Kise shouldn't have tried to pass him the ball with a minute left on the clock, he should have just taken it and maybe, just maybe that would have made all the difference. Kasamatsu was even more emotionally devastated than the entire Kaijo team by this outcome, but he couldn't show that he was breaking, he couldn't…

Finally, Kise gulps and ties again, "Are you alrig-"

He doesn't get a chance to finish before Kasamatsu interrupts him.

He turns his face away and simply says, "Get out."

Kise is momentarily stunned by the unusually bitter and sharp tone in Kasamatsu's voice, but he does not waver. "No." He replies defiantly.

Furiously Kasamatsu turns around and yells at the blonde, "I told you to get the fuck out freshman.", tears still freely streaming down his flushed face.

It hurt, Kise admits, but he knows that his captain is only lashing out because of the overwhelming pain he was feeling, so the former generation of miracles player simply walks towards his distressed friend with a sad smile on his face.

"What do you think you're doing? I told you to get the hell out of here and leave me alone Kise!" Kasamatsu yells again and this time throws his duffle at his approaching teammate.

"And I said no, Yukio." And with those final words Kise had finally reached his crumbling captain and embraced him tightly, trying to keep him from falling apart completely. He received a few hits to the chest but there was no malice or real anger powering them.

Kasamatsu struggled for a while, not knowing what to do. He was usually the one to comfort, but now he was the one who was weak and needed support. It was his turn to cry on someone's shoulder and so, finally, he did. He let go and cried. He yelled and gripped Kise's shirt desperately, he let himself break.

Finally, Kasamatsu's breathing had calmed down and his cries had quieted but he was still shaking. Kise rubbed his back gently and just let him cry, not saying a single word, simply being there for his teammate.

"I'm sorry." Kasamatsu spoke hoarsely.

"Hum?" Kise replied a bit surprised that the man in his arms had said something after such a long period of silence.

"I'm sorry for being so weak." He repeated, clenching his teeth and tightening his grip on Kise's shirt, the blue fabric wrinkling terribly.

"Kasamatsu-senpai, you could never be weak in my eyes, and no one on the team would blame you for being hurt. They would thank you even more for always being so strong even though you're just as affected as the rest of us." Kise said as he smiled down at him and whipped away the remaining tears of pain and frustration. "Thank you for always being there for all of us, Senpai."

New tears welled up in Kasamatsu's eyes, but these were tears of happiness and relief, however he wasted no time in whipping them away.

He separated himself from Kise and cleared his throat. "We should join the others; they must be waiting for us to leave."

Kasamatsu then stood up, followed by Kise.

"Yes, Senpai!" Kise saluted and smiled down goofily at his captain.

Kasamatsu couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips as he looked up at Kise. "Stop being such an idiot and let's get going." He walked passed Kise and retrieved the duffle bag, which he had previously thrown, from the ground.

"Aw, why are you always so mean to me Senpai, even after I comforted you and everything?" Kise smirked as he walked beside Kasamatsu.

The hot headed Kaijo point guard replied with a nice swift kick to the shin.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kise whined, and then his eyes widened, but not because of the sharp pain in his shin but because a certain stormy eyed basket ball player had just as swiftly captured his lips in a quick kiss. It was much too short for Kise's liking but it was still electrifying and breathtaking all the same.

Kasamatsu pulled away slowly and then spoke, "Thanks." He smiled fondly up at Kise. "And don't go telling anyone about this, only you're allowed to know that I cried." He added as he tried to sound threatening to cover his embarrassment.

Kasamatsu turned around and started walking towards the door once again and Kise followed close behind.

"So, I'm the only one that's allowed to know the real Captain Kasamatsu? I feel honored." Kise teased.

"Oh, would you just shut up for a little while." Kasamatsu replied irritated.

Kise continued regardless, "You must really like me huh?"

Kasamatsu proceeded to deliver punishment by jabbing him harshly in the side.

"Don't say such ridiculous things, moron."

Kise grabbed his side and momentarily stopped walking. "You'll never lighten up on those punches will you?" He gasped out.

"Not a chance hot shot." Kasamatsu smirked and continued walking ahead.

Kise blushed a little at the teasing comment but smiled as he lightly jogged to catch up to the shorter man. Soon after they were reunited with the rest of their team at the bus stop, and returned home.

A/N: Please leave a review and tell me what you think! And thank you to everyone who has already faved or followed my fic! XD This is a lot like the first one but I was inspired =P The next one will be lighter and hopefully funnier, so look forward to it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Woot! These are coming out faster than I expected them to! =) Hope you are all enjoying them and that you like this one! It's a little shorter than the other ones because I broke it into two parts! So part two will be out next week when it's all shiny and edited. =D Look forward to it and Review please! =3

**Chapter 3**: Sometimes the Green Eyed Monster Likes to Elbow You

Kise had a boyfriend, a rather jealous and ill-tempered boyfriend. This was made most evident when his ever growing female fan base cheered him on and he dared to smile and wave in their direction.

"Moron, concentrate on the game!"

He would receive an insult that was usually accompanied by some sort of physical 'enforcement' such as a kick to the back or a punch to the gut. And a yelp of pain and protest would be heard soon after. That was only during practice or a game though, during school hours it seemed that Kasamatsu could care less about the hoards of girls that surrounded the attractive blonde on a daily basis. Maybe he was just trying to make him focus on the game?

No, he was definitely jealous.

"Senpai, you don't have to be jealous, you know that I only have eyes for you, right?" Kise asks as he hugs the point guard from behind.

Kasamatsu then elbowed him.

Having had the wind knocked out of him Kise quickly recoiled and attempted to regain his breath.

"Moron, who said I was jealous?"

"Don't be like that it's cute that you're jealous of all the girls that throw themselves at me everyday it's only natural." Kise said, running a hand through his hiar for added affect.

"Stop being so full of yourself, it only bothers me because you lose focus when all those little cheer leaders of yours are around. In a game what's off the court shouldn't exist and you know that Mr. hot shot."

Kise pouted, he was a little disappointed that Kasamatsu didn't care if he talked to all those girls. He knew he'd be jealous if he saw Kasamatsu talking to someone else. He sighed.

Kasamatsu looked up at him and grinned. "What? Are you disappointed or something?" He teased.

"No!" He denied but then retracted the comment, "well maybe a little."

"It's not that I never get jealous, it's that all those girls don't make me jealous because I know that they mean nothing to you. You never talk about them only thank them for their admiration, nothing to really worry myself about." He explained and then gently shoved Kise, "So don't get all pouty I much rather see your ridiculous grin."

Kise laughed and put his hands on either side of Kasamatsu's head, trapping him against the lockers. "And I like seeing you flustered." He smirked as he leaned in to be eye level with the shorter brunette.

"Idiot, why would you like that?" Kasamatsu replied in a strong tone, but his face was already flushing.

Kise inched closer, "Because I'm the only one that gets to see you so out of character." finally leaning in all the way he kissed the stormy-eyed captain senseless. He let one of his arms drop to wrap around the captains waist and pull him in closer while he braced himself against the lockers with his remaining arm. A small hum of approval left the hot-headed player's lips as Kise tilted his head to deepen the already steamy kiss. Before long they were forced to pull apart by that pesky thing called, the need for oxygen.

Kise grinned, so maybe his boyfriend wasn't as jealous as he had originally thought, but right now that didn't matter in the slightest. He had his boyfriend to himself for the remainder of the afternoon. With that thought still in mind, the Kaijo ace leaned in and stole another scorching kiss from his teammate's lips.

A/N: Short and sweet? =) Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews this! As well as everyone who is following or has favorite this story! I am very glad that you all enjoy it so much. =) The next chapter should be out soon and it'll be loosely connected to this one. =D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hello wonderful people! =3 Thanks so much to EVERYONE who as reviewed/followed/favorite this fic, it means a lot! =D I'm glad you're al enjoying this and I hope you enjoy this one too! It's loosely connected to the previous chapter but, eh. Hope you like it!

Warning! – Semi- long chapter and Shonen – ai (boyxboy) ahead!

Chapter 3.5 – **Sometimes the Green Eyed Monster can be Cute**

_A few weeks later_

Now that the winter cup had begun, it was back to business for Kaijo, they were determined to win this after their devastating defeat against Tohou in the Inter-High tournament. Their opening matches went smoothly and they easily advanced to the quarter finals where they went against Fukuda, a team lead by a former Generation of Miracles player who was replaced by Kise. Haizaki was a low life who didn't enjoy basketball, merely the pain he inflicted on others and the satisfaction he got from getting what he wanted.

As the match began, it seemed as if Haizaki was overpowering Kise, and Kasamatsu didn't like that. When Haizaki told Kise he only stole his girlfriend to sleep with her and then threw her away, the hot tempered captain was about to snap and give that asshole a low blow of his own, but then _he_ interrupted.

"I believe in you Kise-kun!" Was heard loud and clear from the stands. Kasamatsu's heart sank when he saw the look of determination that swept across Kise's features after hearing the words of encouragement spoken by Seirin's shadow. Kuroko Tetsuya, why was it that no matter what the circumstances are he was always able to light a fire within Kise or bring a radiant smile to his face. It irked his heart to know that he wasn't the only one that could support Kise like that. However, now was not the time to be worrying about his heart or his feelings they were in the middle of a game that would decide if they advance to the semi-finals and that much closer to their goal of winning. This was their shot and he wasn't going to be distracted by such petty things. So, he continued to call plays and pass the ball because thanks to the new found drive their ace acquired –much to his chagrin - they were now on their way to victory.

"Final score 75-70, Kaijo High advances to the Winter Cup semi-finals."

The team cheered and jumped and shouted in victory, but as they celebrated Kasamatsu wasn't all too fond of the way Kise smiled up at the stands, because he knew exactly who he was smiling at.

He scowled, that irritating feeling in his heart was back again and this time, there was nothing to distract him from dealing with it. The horrible feeling was even enhanced by the praising words Moriyama spoke to Kise and the resulting smile that broke across the blonde's lips. The dull ache just wouldn't go away and he wasn't sure what to do, so he was thankful when one of his teammates smacked him in the back and brought him back to reality, at least for now he wouldn't allow his mind to wonder any further.

When they finally returned to their hotel to rest the room he shared with Kise, Moriyama, and Hiyakawa was unusually empty as the latter two were off in the pool with some other members of the team, leaving Kise and Kasamatsu alone in the quiet room.

Kasamatsu was deeply frowning as he looked out the hotel room's enormous window, he didn't feel like dealing with that stupid ache in his chest so he was trying to mentally will it away.

"Senpai, are you alright?" Kise's voice broke through the concentration he had placed on his internal battle. Normally he would have ignored him but there was something in Kise's voice that prompted Kasamatsu to listen; worried.

"I'm fine. We won didn't we? I couldn't be happier." Both his tone of voice and seemingly permanent frown contradicted his words and he failed in his attempt to reassure Kise that he was 'fine'.

Now it was Kise's turn to frown. "Yukio, what's wrong?"

Kasamatsu's frown deepened, he didn't want Kise to be distressed as well. He wanted to always see the blonde smiling. _'Smiling…that's right, it doesn't matter _who_ he's smiling at just as long as he's happy, right?' _The point guard sighed. He was being ridiculous!

"Sorry, it's really nothing, please don't worry about me." He tried as he forced, what he hoped looked like a genuine smile, in Kise's direction.

To the captains dismay his boyfriend wasn't as easy to fool as he had hoped. "Stop lying, what's going on? Are you mad at me or something? Are you not feeling well?" Kise's tone was laced with concern and irritation. His golden eyes were sharp and demanded the truth from his significant other.

Kasamatsu resisted the urge to glare back; he knew that would probably send the wrong message so he turned to look at the ever exciting shade of beige that coated the walls. "Why are you so friendly?" He finally blurted out.

"What?" Kise was a little surprised by the sudden question, what did that have to do with the foul mood his teammate was in at the moment.

"Why do you have to go and smile at anyone who gives you the smallest words of encouragement and praise? Not, grin or smirk but _smile._" He stressed the last word and paused to look down before continuing. "Why do you have to smile at them so…so…brilliantly?" Settling for the only adjective that made sense in his clouded stream of consciousness, he flushed. What was he saying? Not even Kasamatsu could understand his own actions.

Kise couldn't believe it, was Kasamatsu… no he couldn't be. The ace grinned; he loved it when he was right.

Kise moved to sit on top of the small table in front of the seat Kasamatsu was currently occupying. "Are you jealous Senpai?" He purred more than questioned and you could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

*Cue epiphany*

Finally Kasamatsu understood the source of his irrational irritation; jealousy. That was it that was the stupid ache in his chest and turmoil in his heart. He scoffed and looked out the window again, disappointed in himself for not realizing it earlier. "So, what if I am?"

Kise nearly squealed in victory, "I knew you were jealous!" He exclaimed.

He got hit in the gut.

"Moron, I'm not jealous of those stupid girls so you weren't right!" Kasamatsu yelled as he stood from his seat.

"Then who are you jealous of?" The blonde struggled to ask.

The captain froze and looked away, his previous outburst all but forgotten as he sat back down in the cushioned chair. Eventually, he grumbled something that was barely audible and scowled at his refection in the glass window.

Kise could not understand a syllable that escaped his teammate's mouth and leaned in closer, "Come on Senpai, speak up." He insisted with a slightly whining tone.

Kasamatsu was about to lose his patience, but he repeated himself none the less, "Kuroko and Moriyama."

Kise nearly burst out laughing. "Okay I guess I can understand Kuroko chi but why Moriyama-senpai? Senpai you are just too cute!" The blonde then proceeded to throw his arms around the upper class man.

"H-hey, get off!" Kasamatsu shoved off his clingy teammate but he couldn't remove the scarlet tint that appeared on his cheeks.

"Aw, don't be so mean!" Kise pouted.

"You're the one-" The brunette stopped himself from finishing because he honestly didn't know where he was going to take this conversation. He was so annoyed with everything at the moment and he wasn't sure why. He knew he was jealous now, but why was he still so aggravated? "Why is it that Kuroko can get you to smile like that? How can he bring your spirits up so quickly, sometimes I….I can't even do that." Kasamatsu finally spoke the question that was jabbing at his heart the most; he could barely bring himself to let out those final hurtful words.

Kise was shocked into complete silence. He didn't know how much this had been affecting his captain, it wasn't just simple jealousy it was inadequacy it was regret it was…betrayal in the subtlest of ways. Kise gently smiled at Kasamatsu and inched closer to him once again draping his arms over the shorter mans shoulders. He spoke softly, "Well isn't someone over analyzing things."

"I am not." Was the defeated reply from the normally boasters blue eyed player.

Kise slightly tightened his grip on the boy and spoke again, with the same gentle tone. "Kuroko-chi might as well be my little brother, that's totally different from being my boyfriend. He's become like family to me, it's only natural that we share some form of bond. But, I'll tell you something, Kuroko-chi has never been able to stop me from crying." His smile grew as he took a short pause. "You know who has though?"

Kasamatsu finally stopped looking at his reflection in the window and turned to the blonde with his arms around him. "Who?"

"You, silly, and no one has ever been able to do that. So, even if Kuroko-chi is special to me, you're more special because, well… I love you." Kise spoke with confidence as he looked intently into the stormy eyes of his teammate.

Said teammate was at a loss for words at the moment and just stared back, and then the blush came and he looked away. "Idiot, I already knew that." He then dared to look back up to meet amber orbs.

Kise smiled down at him and quickly closed the distance between them with a tender kiss.

They broke apart quickly and just stayed in comfortable silence for a moment until Kise broke it.

"Seriously though, why Moriyama-Senpai?"

Kasamatsu's good mood was instantly killed and his expression reverted to a scowl. "Well I wonder. It's not like your eyes lit up at his admiration or that your face broke out into an all out smile. And it definitely wasn't all those, 'Senpai' this and 'Senpai' that nonsense that you poured out in gratitude. Nope, definitely not any of that." As he spoke he crossed his arms and once again turned in the opposite direction of the ace.

Kise snickered as he spoke, "You really are as jealous as I thought you were. You are too cute when you blush like that." He leaned in closer.

*snap*

Kasamatsu's patience had finally run out. "Stop calling me cute you fool!"

And with that, he proceeded to show Kise how much he loved him by beating the crap out of him 'gently'.

In the end Kise's ill-tempered boyfriend really did turn out to be a jealous mess. Sometimes Kise wasn't so sure if it was a good thing to be right.

"I said I was sorry! Will you stop hitting me already?"

"Not until I think you've learned your lesson!"

"Senpai, I didn't know you were into that stuff. Can I be the teacher?"

*BREAK*

"Ow!"

"You perverted bastard!"

So, the beating continued, this time however Kasamatsu wasn't being so 'loving' or 'gentle'.

"Senpai!"

Kise's please went unheard.

Yeah, jealousy was certainly a monster just sometimes it had stormy blue eyes instead of green.

A/N: Well…watcha think? I know how you can let me know, review! =D lol I'm subtle aren't I? =3 Have a midterm Friday and some catching up to do for my Macro class but next chapter should be on time, next week-ish. See you then! =)

P.S.

Slowly but surely running out of ideas…. Any requests?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello loves! =3 I'm glad you're all enjoying my fic and all your reviews make me so happy, and you know that they say a happy author makes for some good writing ;) Thank you again to EVERYONE who has followed/faved or reviewed this story! Anyway, sit back, relax, and enjoy the read! =D

Disclaimer – I do not own ANYTHING, the characters the anime/manga or the personality traits associated with ice cream flavors!

Warning – Shonen-ai

**Chapter 4** – Ice Cream; I Like it Because it's Psychic

Kasamatsu just didn't know anymore. He didn't know how he had gotten to the Ice Cream shop or how he had let the blonde convince him to tag along. But here he was, in front of a rather busy ice cream parlor in the company of a very excited Kise Ryouta. The captain simply sighed; he was such a push over.

"Here we are, Senpai!" Kise grinned childishly as he walked inside. He was like a kid in a candy store, which was actually pretty accurate at the moment.

Kasamatsu took a moment to look up at the sign that read, "The Flavor of Fortune", which was hung at the entrance of the building. He shook his head at the ridiculous name but couldn't help the smile that graced his lips as he noticed the jubilant look on Kise's face – his eyes were sparkling and that goofy grin looked as if it would permanently reside on his features. He finally stepped into the store, making sure his expression was neutral, and stood beside Kise in the line.

"Isn't this exciting? I've never gotten a fortune from an ice cream shop! It's so cool!" The blonde exclaimed excitedly as they waited in line.

"I guess it is a rather interesting idea." Kasamatsu agreed. Now, if only the name was as original as the concept…

When they finally reached the front of the line, Kasamatsu ordered a simple cone of chocolate chip ice cream while Kise packed his own chocolaty teat with fudge, sprinkles, gummy worms and a number of other sweet toppings that the captain could only guess as his teammate continued to point and say, "And some of those. Oh! And that one too!" After paying for their desserts, the cashier gave them each a small purple paper that held the fortune for their designated flavor choice.

"Well I guess they weren't wrong when they said this place had become really popular." The taller of the two stated as he looked around for a place to sit.

That was a bit of an understatement, every seat that could be taken, was, and there were even some people sitting on others laps. The sheer number of people in this small shop was enough to give anyone a case of claustrophobia.

Kasamatsu noticed a small park across the street that had rows of benches.

"Let's just sit outside I won't be able to enjoy this if I'm forced to squeeze into seats next to strangers." The brunette stated bluntly as he proceeded to walk out of the shop.

"Wait for me Senpai!" Kise called after the point guard as he obediently followed suit.

They walked around for a bit in a silent but amicable atmosphere until they reached one of the empty park benches, eating their delightful treats before the summer sun finished melting them.

"Senpai have you opened your fortune yet?" The blonde asked with enthusiasm still laced in his voice.

"I'd rather finish my ice cream first, moron. " Kasamatsu replied, irritated.

"But that's no fun, the suspense is killing me! Here, I'll read mine first!" The ace grinned as he set his cup down and unfolded his paper.

"Whatever, do what you want." Was the captain's curt reply; that whining was really getting annoying no matter how endearing it could be.

After unfolding the paper the blonde excitedly read his fortune, "**Chocolate** – You are lively, creative, dramatic, charming, and enthusiastic and the life of the party. You are seductive, well-dressed, extroverted, easily influenced, intuitive, who enjoys intimate relationships. You could charm the birds from the trees, and your enthusiasm and creativity add to your allure. You're usually the center of attention in social situations and you bask in the spotlight and can become bored with the usual routine. You believe love is all about passion and excitement and require a lot of attention from your partner."

Kasamatsu was quite shocked by the accurate description of his teammate's personality – not that he was admitting Kise was seductive or alluring in any way, not at all. This only served to spark his curiosity about his own fortune.

"Wow, senpai, wasn't that dead on? I mean I've never tried to charm a bird off a tree, but I bet I could if I tried!" The goofy grin and hint of determination in his golden eyes only added to the absurdity of the statement.

It took a moment for Kasamatsu to get over Kise's stupidity before bonking the blonde on the head.

"Stop being such an idiot!" Even though he was incredibly annoyed by the statement, sometimes Kise's naivety was rather cute, but Kasamatsu would never admit that out loud.

"That hurts, Senpai." Kise whimpered as he rubbed his sore head.

"Humph." The point guard merely scoffed and continued eating his ice cream.

"So cruel." The younger of the two pouted then directed his vision to the purple paper in Kasamatsu's left hand.

The brunette thought the few moments of silence that passed between then was quite strange since Kise never really shut-up, and as he was about to question the blonde he felt something swiftly tug his fortune from his grasp.

"Give it back, Kise!" The stormy eyed captain yelled angrily as he stretched to reach the piece of paper that his teammate held just out of his reach.

"But I wanna know what it says, and since you won't read it, why can't I? I'll read it out loud so you can hear it too and you won't have to stop eating your ice cream! There's no harm in that, right?" Kise tried to reason as he fended off the shorter boy from snatching the paper back.

Somehow, the blonde was making sense and Kasamatsu didn't particularly like that. He finally gave up his attempts at retrieving the paper and huffed, aggravated with the situation.

"Fine, if you want to read it so badly, go ahead." The Kaijo captain crossed his arms stubbornly and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Success!" Kise exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air. He then proceeded to unfold the paper and read its contents out loud, "**Chocolate chip **- You are generous, competitive and accomplished. You are charming but very opinionated, ambitious and competent; a visionary, a conqueror, who enjoys catering to others and is intolerant of defeat. You're a go-getter with a staggering number of accomplishments under your belt. But you never blow your own horn, preferring to count your blessings. Your captivating personality makes you a natural leader among your peers, even though you can be quite violent at times."

Shocked; Kasamatsu had stopped licking his ice cream cone and was now staring at the piece of paper in Kise's hands as if it were some newly discovered species of dog that had come up to him and said hello.

Although the fortunes or _'mind reading personality descriptions!'_ were rather broad and generic it was still astounding how they were able to pin each of their personalities so precisely with just a simple preference in ice cream flavor.

"Well, I'd say we have a winner." The former generation of miracles player prompted as he waved the small piece of paper in front of the point guard's face with a grin.

"Shut up, so what if these stupid things are pretty accurate, it's simply a coincidence." The captain tried to reason with himself more than the boy next to him but it seemed his words went unheard as the blonde become interested with something else.

"Hey, what's this at the bottom?" Kise inquired as he unfolded a previously missed section of the paper.

Kasamatsu leaned in to see the sentence that was previously covered by the folded edge of the paper. His gray-blue eyes widened and his cheeks were stained scarlet. In small printed letters read, "Your romantic compatibility is highest with chocolate lovers, so don't be shy you have great taste!"

The Kaijo player did not have to look up from the purple paper to know that his teammate probably had a devilish smirk on his face. He averted his eyes from the paper and faced in the opposite direction of the blonde as he nonchalantly went back to eating what remained of his tasty treat. His ignorance did not last long however, as a finger came under his chin and turned his face to look back at his teammate.

"I would say that wrapped up a perfect prediction, you have excellent taste, Senpai." The coy smile on Kise's lips and the new found sharpness in his eyes made Kasamatsu blush once again.

"Shut up." Was all that the brunette managed to say; the point guard scowled and glared at Kise, although it was too clouded with embarrassment to really inspire any fear.

"Glaring with your face flushed? How cute can you get Senpai?" Kise teased as he saw both the blush and the glare on his captain's face intensify. The blonde's eyes then shifted from the brunettes eyes to his mouth where there was a bit of ice cream still on the corner of the point guard's lip.

Kasamatsu wasn't at all comfortable with where Kise's eyes had shifted to and his unease was validated as the boy in front him leaned in and licked the corner of his mouth.

The nationally ranked point guard nearly had a heart attack as his entire face became one giant tomato and he stood up – more like jumped up – from the bench with a small yelp.

Kise grinned up at his captain. "Remember Senpai, I'm a passionate lover who demands a lot of attention from his partner." His 'innocent' grin turned into a suggestive smirk as he finished his sentence.

And this was when Kasamatsu's level of embarrassment finally hit its limit and he exploded in the way he knew best; violence.

"Idiot! How could you say all that in public? And _lick_ my _face? _Are you insane? I'm going to beat your ass so hard!" The enraged brunette began to kick his unsuspecting victim in the gut.

"Ow! Senpai!" Kise complained.

In his rage Kasamatsu was only conscious of following two things, one being Kise's whining had stopped, which was strange and two, something just grabbed his ankle and he was now falling into the blondes lap. Plan – failed.

The point guard's complaints and curses were silenced with a swift kiss. "Shhh, don't ruin the moment Senpai." Kise cooed as he held the brunette in his arms.

Momentarily speechless, Kasamatsu just stared up at the blonde as his face was slowly tinted pink. When his mind finally caught up to his body it wasn't happy.

"KI-SE!" You could just feel all the irritation in the captain's voice and it was rather frightening.

"Uh-oh." This time the blonde knew he was going to die, but it was worth it.

(A/N) – Woot, another chapter down! *Pumps fist into the air* I hope you all enjoyed this cute snippet of Kise and Kasamatsu on an ordinary day ;) Or at least what I think their ordinary days should be like. Please be a dear and review! Also, ideas are scarce so requests are welcomed! =D Until next time!

P.S.

I promise Kise's alive, a little worse for wear but it comes with the territory. =)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Hello everyone! This is a chapter that is very special to me. It was one of the first things I EVER wrote for this pairing and it was inspired by the idea a friend gave me, so this is for her! I hope you all love it as much as I do! =) Oh, and this takes place post episode 4 or 5 I think.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this lovely anime/manga!

WARNING! – Fluffy-fluff ahead and slight hear break paired with boyxboy cuteness! :3

* * *

Chapter 5 – **I Know it's Sappy but I'm Happy**

As Kise witnessed Kagami lecturing Kuroko and seeming genuinely concerned for him, as well as the exchanging of small smiles between the two, he finally admitted defeat. Ever since his loss to the Seirin team he had known that his chances with Kuroko were gone, but seeing the two of them like this was like ripping the stitches form a healing wound. He lowered his head and willed himself to be happy. If Kuroko was happy that was good enough for him because now it was his turn to be happy too. He finally looked back up at the two and interrupted their mock argument. He gave them both his words of farewell and left them with the most dazzling smile he could muster. Through the pain and disappointment; he didn't want to feel defeated, he wanted them to know he was fine and that he was happy, even if he wasn't.

He walked to the school gym after that and did what he always did to keep himself from thinking too much, he played basketball.

It hadn't been more than five minutes when he heard someone call out to him.

"Kise, what the hell are you doing here so late?" The voice asked.

Kise turned to see Kasamatsu walking towards him from across the court. He froze for a moment to register exactly who had called his name.

He smiled. "Senpai, play with me." He said and tossed Kasamatsu the ball.

The captain caught it with ease and scoffed. "You didn't answered me question, idiot." But never the less, he started to casually dribble the ball.

"Is there anything wrong with wanting to practice a little more?" He replied as he gave Kasamatsu an idiotic grin expecting the point guard to dribble past him at any moment.

"Didn't say there was," he took a few more dribbles and looked up. "but there is something wrong with lying." Kasamatsu followed his curt reply with a few more purpose filled dribbles and shot from outside the three point line; nothing but net. He then looked at Kise with an icy stare as if daring him to try and prove his assumption wrong.

Kise sighed, he hated how perceptive Kasamatsu was at times. He looked at his captain and smiled sadly. He took a few steps forward and leaned his head on Kasamatsu's shoulder and inhaled; he smelled like soup and his hair was a little damp, _must have just finished practicing, _he thought.

"Are you alright?" Kasamatsu questioned, but made no move to push Kise away.

"You know I like you, right Yukio?" Kise replied in a solemn voice.

Kasamatsu's heart skipped a beat and he felt his face heat up a little at Kise's use of his first name, he didn't hear him say it often so when the blonde did say it, it always caught him by surprise, even in moments like these.

"Why all of a sudden-? Hey, what happened?" It's not that he didn't believe Kise; his concern was directed at Kise's actions more so than the validity of his words.

"I saw Kuroko today." Kise's voice cracked as he spoke.

Kasamatsu froze at Kise's reply. He wasn't sure if he should be worried or supportive at this point, he knew Kuroko was still a sore spot for Kise, especially since it had been so recent. He just couldn't help but feel a little upset that Kuroko could still affect his teammate so much.

"And?" The shorter man prompted.

Kasamatsu then felt something moist on his shoulder and immediately lifted Kise's head to look at his face, as expected the boy had begun to cry. Kasamatsu's expression softened at the sight of his broken love and whipped his tears away.

"I'm happy I really am. I have you and he has Kagami-chi. I should be happy I know, but it's still hard. I'm sorry." Kise blubbered as he held unto one of Kasamatsu's hands and covered half his face with his other hand. He felt ashamed because he knew the brunette hated to see him cry and he didn't like being so weak.

Kasamatsu just smiled softly at Kise and gently bonked him on the head. "Baka." He spoke the endearment gently.

Kise moved the hand covering his face and placed it on the spot where Kasamatsu's fist had been and finally meat the captain's eyes. Those brilliant blues, a few shades darker than those of Kuroko with a hint of gray, were such a paradox; so strong yet so soft.

Kasamatsu spoke again, his gentle tone touching Kise's heart as soothingly as the hand caressing his face. "You have nothing to apologize for. It's ok to be sad. It just proves how genuine you are when it comes to your feelings. You care so much you want him to be happy even if you're not."

Kise smiled, not loud and exaggerated, but silent and true. "I guess you're right about me being so amazing." He joked as he whipped away the remainder of his tears.

Kasamatsu smiled up at him one last time and then reverted to his neutral expression. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Ryota." He answered with the same joking tone and lightly shoved Kise.

The taller boy had returned to his usual self and the goofy smile was back on his face. "You were wrong about one thing though Senpai." He stepped forward and slightly leaned down in order to be at eye level with Kasamatsu.

The point guard held his ground and met the blonde's gaze evenly. "And what exactly was I wrong about?" He inquired.

Kise's smile only grew, but it was in no way a fake one. "I am happy." And with that he leaned in, closing the gap between them. His lips softly brushed against the brunette's in a tender kiss. In turn, Kasamatsu smiled into the kiss and did not hesitate to respond to it.

When they broke apart they grinned at one another.

Kise was the first to break the silence with a sweet, "I love you."

Kasamatsu let the façade fall once again as he smiled shyly and replied with, "I love you too, idiot."

"Now then," Kise began as he picked up the forgotten basketball, "shall we play that game, captain?"

Kaijo's number four only smirked as he stole the ball and went in for a lay-up.

_Yeah, I'm happy. _Kise smiled fondly at Kasamatsu's back and chased after him.

* * *

A/N: Hope you ALL enjoyed it and thanks again for all of your wonderful reviews! They make me all happy inside. XD Thanks again, also, to all of you who have followed/faved this fic! Please continue to read and review because I LOVE all your lovely words and there is more ahead! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I know guys, it's been a month since my last update! =O But sometimes life happened. Anyway, here's another chapter, finally! =D Hope you all had a wonderful Thanks Giving and thank you once again to all my lovely reviewers and all of you who have followed/faved this fic, it really means a lot! =3 I tried something different in this chapter to I hope you enjoy it and don't hesitate to tell me what you think! =)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KnB or any of its' awesome characters.

Warning: Hints of shonen-ai.

**Chapter 6 – **Sometimes You Know What They Don't Show

He couldn't help but watch. Watch as Kise was constantly surrounded by girls. How he would grin brightly and make them all swoon, how he would be confessed to on a daily basis, and finally how he would walk around with all the grace and confidence in the world; never letting his facade falter. However, he knew better than to believe all the smiles he sent towards the crowds of girls, he knew that sometimes the Ace walked with less confidence, letting his shoulders slump just the slightest bit. He knew when he was having a bad day when his grin wasn't the widest. He knew because he was always watching him. Whether it started out as him being an over protective senpai or admiring the talented blonde himself, Kasamatsu didn't really know anymore, but it had started and it had continued and now it was so well integrated into his routine that it seemed like he had always been doing it.

He knew the blonde hated English because that's where he pouted at his notebook the most and where he mercilessly chewed on his eraser. He knew he loved math because he was always focused on the lecture and would genuinely smile when he had to help others understand it. He enjoyed Science more than History since he would always doodle and gossip during a History lecture where as he'd actually take notes in Chemistry. He was offended by the smell of cinnamon because whenever they served cinnamon rolls in the cafeteria he'd sneak onto the roof and eat with the upperclassman. He also abhorred the baking club because he insisted that every member smelled of cinnamon all the time. He would inwardly chuckle at the blonde's ridiculous accusations - after giving the idiot a good jab to the stomach of course.

Today was the same as any other day. The school bell was about to ring and signal the end of the school day. Kise was sitting in class, surrounded by almost every female in the room, as usual, and Kasamatsu was caught between discretely staring at the Ace and looking out the window into the white December afternoon. The point guard was in a rather good mood, even though his out word expression would never betray his inner jubilance, because school was about to end and since it was the final day before winter break there was no practice and they had the entire week off. But most importantly, the bell was about to ring. This was Kasamatsu's favorite part of the day, not because another day of school had finally come to a close but because when the bell rung Kise was released from his princely persona. The blonde would get up from his desk and excuse himself from the crowd of girls that surrounded him that day and race to the school gates. Kasamatsu would smile as he leisurely stood and bid farewell to his fellow classmates as he followed behind his teammate to the front of the school, albeit at a much slower pace.

The Kise he would meet at the gates was not the cool lady killer he was during school hours but the clingy, hyperactive, lovey-dovey idiot that he knew and loved.

"Senpai! How was your day?" He'd shout in glee as he threw his arms around the shorter boy.

Kasamatsu would then elbow Kise and proceed to chastise him for his incessant public displays of affection for the hundredth time all while sporting a dashing blush on his cheeks – and of course blaming it on the cold weather when Kise called him out on it.

The blond would flash him a goofy grin and apologize fervently until the point guard forgave him, as usual, and began to walk ahead of the blonde.

The brunet wasn't surprised when he felt a hand intertwine with his own as the Kaijo ace finally caught up and started to walk at his side, firmly grasping the hot tempered boy's hand.

He wasn't bothered by their proximity or the never ending chatter that came from the blonde as he told the captain about his day. Kasamatsu thoroughly enjoyed this time with his teammate because he knew that every smile was genuine, every expression, laugh, and action were truly those of the boy by his side. He would show fear and discomfort and pay no mind to the faces he made as he spoke to the older boy. He would smile softly and tenderly from time to time as they'd walk hand in hand. Kise would let his guard down completely and wouldn't care in the slightest.

This is why Kasamatsu didn't mind the flirting and banter of the Kise he saw during school hours because afterwards he would see the real one by his side. The stormy eyed upper classman decided that these were the expressions he'd have to memorize the best and as their walk came to an end the blonde left him with a chaste, parting kiss before untangling their entwined fingers and slowly walking away. These were the small unadulterated moments of happiness that Kasamatsu eagerly waited for each day and he would smile as he indulged in every one of those moments. Every sweet kiss, loving glance, adoring smile, and slight brushing of hands would give each day a sliver of bliss.

As the point guard tuned to unlock his front door he chanced one last glance at the Kaijo ace and when golden brown met stormy blue Kasamatsu knew that since he had been watching, Kise had been too.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because I really enjoyed writing it! I should put one out in time for Christmas and maybe one for New Years! =) Here's hoping! Thank you once again for all your support and see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! (Even though I'm an hour too late. ;P) And happy holidays in general. =) I hope you are all having a wonderful winter break and that you enjoy my Christmas gift to you all. =D I think this is the longest shot I've written so far, it took quite a while. Well, happy holiday's once again and hope you like the KiseMatsu fluff! Oh, and I decided to write jealous Kise because one of my guest reviewers requested it. =3 Hope you like it hun! Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KnB, so don't sue me it's Christmas. =3

Warning: Hints of Shonen-ai

Chapter 7 – **A Christmas Tale of Green Eyed Monsters**

Today was the day; winter break was finally upon them. Only a few more hours and that bell would ring, releasing them from their mundane school routine at least for a few weeks. No class was doing anything other than exchanging gifts and wishing their fellow classmates and teachers a happy holiday season. Kise Ryouta was spending his final hours in class staring out the window while the hum of his classmate's chatter became a steady background noise to his thoughts. He had a perfect view into the senior classes and could see his senpai's laughing and talking to their friends as some of the students around them exchanged gifts. The class seemed to be divided into small groups at the moment with barely anyone in their seats – similar to the state his own classroom was in. There were girls giggling and gossiping and Moriyama was probably gushing about how many cute girls there were in his class. Kise smiled at his senpai's odd but endearing behavior, but this scene didn't keep his attention for long. His golden gaze fell upon the hot headed Kaijo captain and stayed there as he watched a rather disturbing scene unfold. A female student – a second year judging by her uniform – was standing by Kasamatsu's desk with a neatly wrapped gift in her hands. She was clutching the small box in her grasp, fiddling with her thumbs, as she appeared to speak nervously to the brunette. A confession perhaps? It sure seemed that way and Kise was not all too thrilled with this development. Surely Kasamatsu would reject the gift and the confession that was attached to it like the red ribbon tied around the small green box. He subconsciously squeezed the small package in his school jacket as he watched on in anticipation. However as luck would have it, during the crucial moment of the exchange - when the girl finally lifted her eyes to the point guard along with her arms, bringing the gift up to said boy's eye level – one of Kise's classmates bumped into his desk causing the blonde to fall forward a bit shifting his gaze from the window to his desk as his concentration was broken due to his momentary loss of balance.

"My bad Kise, I didn't mean to startle you like that." His classmate apologized as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's fine Yamamoto, no big deal." The ace put on a convincing grin that reassured the boy who, in turn, smiled back briefly before returning to a conversation with his friends.

After the short interrupting Kise let his grin drop and went back to looking through the window of the seniors class. To his disappointment, it was too late, their interaction had ceased and the girl was nowhere in sight. Now, he had no way of knowing what happened with the gift. Had Kasamatsu accepted the gift or had he rejected the girl's advances altogether? Kise wasn't sure and that irritated him immensely. The captain wouldn't accept a confession even if it was form a cute girl, right? Not while they had…something between them? Well, whatever their relationship could be described as, getting close romantically to another person was certainly not allowed. Before the blonde could continue analyzing the situation the teacher called for the class's attention leaving Kise to resign his doubts and trust that his stormy eyed love interest had rejected the girl's advances.

*Ring*

Finally, the end of the day had arrived but sadly for Kise, this brought no sense of excitement or relief. He still couldn't shake that unnerving feeling from earlier and he probably wouldn't be able to until he spoke to the source of his frustration and confirmed for himself what had transpired in that classroom. As if on cue the shorter brunette came into view. Without a second thought the Kaijo ace rushed over in the captain's general direction.

"Kasamatsu-senpai!" He yelled so as to catch the other's attention before he lost sight of him.

The brunette stopped his trek towards the school gates and turned to his shouting teammate. Once he spotted the blonde he began walking towards him instead. When they were finally within a close distance of one another, Kasamatsu spoke first.

"Kise, why is it that you're always so loud?" The shorter boy asked irritably.

Despite his own irritation Kise couldn't help but grin at how the upperclassman's demeanor never seemed to change regardless of the situation.

"Could we walk home together today, Senpai?" Kise asked brightly, continuing to smile down at the point guard.

Although Kasamatsu was a little taken aback by the blonde's straightforward attitude he recovered quickly and gave a curt reply. "Sure."

The Kaijo ace cheered childishly for his own success which earned him a harsh kick from his hot headed captain.

"Calm down idiot, there's nothing to be so excited about!" The brunette yelled as he dug his foot into Kise's back.

"That hurts Senpai, please stop!" The blonde wailed in pain, but the senior was relentless.

This predicament was all too familiar to the pair and after a moment they both exchanged smiles and chuckled lightly as they began their short walk to the train station.

Kise decided to break their comfortable silence, having gathered the courage to at least present his teammate with a gift of his own, ignoring the annoying, tugging feeling of doubt on his heart.

"Yukio-chi" Kise called as he came to an abrupt stop, voice laced in something akin to uncertainty.

At the very intimate and unexpected address, Kasamatsu's full attention was now on the blonde boy standing beside him.

As soon as he knew he had captured the brunette's attention, the ace pulled out a very thin package from his grey jacket. It was neatly wrapped in red Christmas themed paper with a small note placed at the left hand corner that read, "To: Kasamatsu-Senpai From: Kise" ; it was far from extravagant but it was nice. Like the girl from earlier had done, the blonde outstretched his hand and presented the gift to his companion with a brilliant smile adorning his features.

"Merry Christmas." He said whimsically, eyes gleaming with a shy adoration.

The scene nearly took the point guards breathe away and he couldn't help but fondly smile back, outstretching his own hand to meet that of his teammates.

"Thank you Kise, you really didn't have to." Kasamatsu replied, uncharacteristically sincere and almost timid.

"I wanted to. It's a thank you for all you do for me as well as the team. You deserve it Yukio-chi." The ace beamed brightly once again.

Not knowing how to respond to the blonde's compliment the shorter boy nodded and gently took the gift from Kise's grasp and began to gingerly unwrap the small package. When he stripped away the remainder of the wrapping paper and saw what was inside, he froze and gaped at the pieces of paper now in his hands.

"Tickets to the season playoffs..." He whispered more to himself than the boy standing beside him. "Kise, this is too much, I can't accept this." The blue-eyed boy looked up and met a honeyed gaze.

"Compared to what you've done for me Senpai this isn't nearly enough. Plus, there are two tickets!" Kise exclaimed, exaggerating the 'two' by also holding up his pointer and middle finger indicating the amount with the two digits. "That means you're going to have to take someone with you, more specifically someone tall, handsome and blonde who's also an amazing basketball player." He hinted with a wink and a sly grin.

Kasamatsu punched him lightly in the arm. "Stop being so self-absorbed, idiot." He joked with a grin of his own. "Thank you though, really." He smiled warmly at Kise and the sincerity in his voice made the ace's heart swell.

However, the elation did not last long for when Kasamatsu opened his bag to put the tickets away Kise saw the very thing he had been dreading all day, the gift the girl had tried to give the captain was right there nestled in the confines of the white bag. How could he…how could he have accepted that gift? What did it mean? Did he like that girl? Was he going to date her now? Was he going to…..leave him? Kise was so perturbed and hurt he didn't see the perplexed look on Kasamatsu's face as his own expression turned into one of pure horror.

"Hey, Kise are you alright?" The point guard asked in concern as he stepped toward the dismayed ace.

Kise instinctively stepped back. "Why is that in your bag?" He asked, not really knowing what he should be asking first.

"Excuse me?" The brunette answered with a question, seeming even more confused than before.

"That gift box, why is that in your bag?" The blonde asked again.

"This?" The Kaijo captain asked, lifting the small box and holding it out for Kise to see.

Kise looked almost offended by the object and responded more aggressively this time. "Yes _that_! I saw a girl confessing to you earlier with that gift! How could you accept it? Do you intend to accept her feelings as well? I thought…." He stopped himself before he could continue because even he didn't know what he thought, what this was or where he wanted it to go. All he knew was that it irritated him to know that someone other than himself could know Kasamatsu in such an intimate way. He didn't want that.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kasamatsu wore an exasperated look, and he didn't know why but Kise seemed to become even more irritated with his lack of insight.

"Don't play dumb Senpai; a second year gave you that, right? She confessed to you and gave you that gift, didn't she? And you…you _accepted_ it!" Kise was in a state between disbelief and resentment, accentuating his words with disdain.

"Hold on Kise, stop jumping to conclusions, it's not like that between me and Mai." The blue-eyed boy retorted.

"So you do know her? And you call her by her given name?" If Kise was upset before, he was furious now.

"Why don't you ask me what happened rather than assuming I did something to offend or betray you? Do you want to know who that girl was, or do you want to keep spouting nonsense about something you _think_ I did?" The point guard seemed affronted and there was a slight edge to his voice. He didn't appreciate being wrongly accused.

Kise calmed down a bit but still answered sharply, "Fine, explain. Who is she?"

Kasamatsu sighed in annoyance. "She's a childhood friend of mine; our families have been very close for years. She was just apologizing for not being able to attend our yearly Christmas dinner party because she and her family were going to spend Christmas at her boyfriend's house this year. We always exchange gifts so she gave me mine now because we wouldn't see each other until probably, next year. Mai is like a sister to me. So no, I did not accept any love confession."

The captain's sober tone was enough to convince Kise that this was, in fact, the truth. The ace felt relief wash over him and then he felt guilt clutch his heart. He had accused Kasamatsu of something he did not do, his lack of trust in the one person he admired most ate away at him and he was ashamed of himself.

The slighted look Kise previously had was replaced with a crestfallen expression. "I see. I apologize, Senpai."

Seeing the sudden change in his teammate's demeanor the captain sighed once more and smiled softly. "Lift your head Kise, it's alright I understand that sometimes our emotions get the best of us."

When Kise looked up he was met with Kasamatsu's tender smile and warm eyes. And at that moment he knew exactly what he wanted. He leaned in and captured the point guard's lips. He realized quickly that they were in public and ended the kiss as soon as it began. He was blushing furiously as he pulled away. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he put a gloved hand over his face in embarrassment.

The stunned brunette finally came to his senses and yet again smiled fondly at the blushing boy before him. He gently moved the blonde's hand away from his face and held it tenderly in his own, slightly tugging on the appendage so they could resume their walk to the station; the warm smile never leaving his face. "Like I said, sometimes our emotions get the best of us."

The astonished blonde looked down at their connected hands as they walked and then back up at the hot head that was dragging him along, and finally returned the tender smile. As he fell into step with the boy at his side, Kise couldn't imagine receiving anything better for Christmas.

A/N: Thank you for reading everyone! Hope you all liked it and please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! =D A review would be a wonderful belated Christmas gift. ;3 Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and see you all for New Years! =) Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to R&R this fic it makes my heart all warm. =3


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this is so late! =( I've been moving and all over the place and it was hard to find any free time in these past weeks. But I promised a New Years chapter so here it is! I hope you all like it and Happy New Year! =)

Thank you to all my WONDERFUL reviewers! You guys don't know how many times you've made my day. =) Thanks also to all the lovely people who are following and have faved this fic. You are all AWESOME!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Knb or any of its characters. *sigh*

~.~.~.~

**Chapter 8** - Waiting for the New Year and Something More

It's New Year's Eve and Kise Ryouta is walking the streets of Tokyo alone. It's almost midnight; crowds are gathered in the main square all watching the clock expectantly, eagerly awaiting the New Year. He stops by a small shop and leans on the thick glass window watching as the multitude of people are huddling together on the cold winter night. Everyone is smiling happily as they're surrounded by friends and family; holding hands with their loved ones, talking about New Year's resolutions and other inconsequential things. The atmosphere is nice and warm despite the penetrating evening chill. He watches on, expression unchanged for he is still alone and still waiting.

He stands there, dressed in a khaki coat and jeans, wearing a green sweater and blue tie underneath with a matching blue and green plaid scarf. As he remains, unmoving, by the large display window, he looks like he should be one of the manikins inside modeling the high class attire rather than lingering in the cold streets of Tokyo alone on New Year's Eve.

He solemnly waits for someone. They made no promises of meeting tonight, leaving it only up to fate. For, since he was waiting on a possibility, his heart ached as the likelihood of their potential rendezvous diminished with every minute that passed. He was anxious as he hoped; he fiddled with the soft lining of his coat pocket and fervently looking from side to side. As the clock shown 11:55 – five minutes to midnight – he grew even more impatient. There was only one person he truly wished to see tonight; to spend the final moments of the year with the one he admires and cares for the most. He wants to let the stormy-eyed boy know how important he is to him. To tell him that he had become a better person thanks to his guidance and his friendship. But most of all, he wanted to hold the boys hand as they entered the New Year and promise to never let go.

Along with Kaijo, this year Kise had learnt what defeat was and he loathed it more than almost anything. The feeling of letting your team as well as yourself down was unbearable but _he_ was always there to bear the burden of losing_. 'Leading the team to victory is the ace's job not shouldering the weight of a loss, that's the captain's job.'_ Those words brought Kise the greatest sense of relief he could ask for and the support he felt from their captain was inexplicable. Without their point guard Kise wondered how Kaijo would survive. However, even though the blue-eyed boy was their pillar, the one thing Kise hated more than the despair of losing, was the sight of the other boy's tears. No matter how many comforting words were spoken between them, Kise could never forgive himself for allowing those tears to be shed unnecessarily. Kise wanted a year full of kept promises and no tears; a year where he vowed to in no way let this special person lose again.

So absorbed in his own thoughts the blonde had barely realized the countdown to the end of the year had commenced. Everyone gathered in the square cheered loudly as they started chanting twenty seconds before the New Year. As we was snapped back to the reality he desperately looked around the huge crowed once again hoping to catch sight of dark hair or grey-blue eyes. As the crowed reached ten in their countdown, he spotted a figure running past the clock and towards the shop he was by. His eyes grew wide in disbelief and his heart began to race as his distress turned into hope. His feet began to move before his mind had a chance to recognize who was running in his direction and he was franticly racing to meet whoever it was without a second thought.

He reached the figure five seconds before the New Year, his breathing was somewhat labored because of the cold air that was now in his lungs while the person in front of him was heaving loudly and desperate for breath. The short exertion wasn't in vain however because now, Kise was no longer waiting or hopelessly praying for someone to appear. Kasamatsu was now miraculously at arm's length. The shorter boy was slightly hunched over, regaining his breath. His cheeks were lightly flushed from the physical effort as well as the cold night air hitting his bare skin as he ran. As the countdown wound down to three seconds Kise reached out and grabbed the other boy's hand in his. It was much colder than his own hand and the ace squeezed the limb warmly.

Finally, the tiered captain lifted his head and met the golden gaze of his teammate. He smiled tiredly and smugly whispered "I made it", squeezing Kise's hand back just as fondly. Two seconds until midnight and all Kise could do was smile like a fool. His features were lit with happiness as his grin spread from ear to ear. This moment was perfect.

"…one, HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

When the crowd roared as their countdown came to an end, Kise leaned in and sealed Kasamatsu's lips in a deep and tender kiss, once again squeezing his hand evenly. Everything he wasn't able to say before the New Year was poured into that kiss. All the promises he wished to make and keep and the sweet nothings he wouldn't dare speak aloud. If he had successfully conveyed all this to the point guard through their soft touching of lips, was unknown as they pulled away but the ever cheerful ace was hopeful.

Nothing but bliss was evident on their faces except for a bit of bashfulness tingeing their cheeks betraying both their embarrassments. The loud and boisterous mob was forgotten as they smiling ridiculously at one another.

A, 'Happy New Year', was spoken between them and that was it. Kise leaned his forehead against Kasamatsu's and they stood there just like that. Kise didn't mind standing in the cold anymore, though, because now, as their hands were affectionately linked together he knew he wasn't going to let go and that the hand squeezing his in return wasn't going to either.

~.~.~.~

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this fluffy mess and Happy (late) New Year once again! =) Hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and please be a doll and leave me a cute review ;D lol See you all next time! =)


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Sorry this is late...as per usual it seems. Ehehehe. Gomen! Life happened college is busy and yeah, sorry! Hope that you all enjoy this short Valentine's day fic and that all its fluffy content isn't too cheesy for you! XD Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/followed/faved this so far, you guys are just, AMAZING!

Disclaimer – I do not own this series or its character, if I did Kasamatsu would be in it a lot more and (spoilers) would make the buzzer shot.

Warning: BoyxBoy ahead ;) You should all be used to this by now.

Chapter 9 – **Roses are Red, Violets are Blue and Kasamatsu's Eyes are too**

It was the same every year; overly-eager girls would stack mountains of chocolates on his desk and he would smile brightly and thank all his adoring fans for their gifts. He would never know what to do with the ridiculous amount of chocolate he received and would usually have to throw most of it away. Valentine's Day had become a very dull and irritating holiday over the years. Sure it was nice to be showered with gifts and attention but he got plenty of attention from the girls at school every other day. The only difference was that he would have a lot more to carry on the fourteenth of February.

This Valentine's Day however, Kise wanted things to go a bit differently. Even though he was incredibly popular Kise had never actually had a Valentine. Since there were always so many girls and gifts and confessions he really didn't have the desire, or really knew how, to pick one of them as his Valentine. That's why this year he was determined to ask a certain someone to be his Valentine.

"Senpai!" Kise yelled as he ran through the halls early Thursday morning.

The shorter boy begrudgingly stopped and turned around.

"What are you shouting about so early in the morning Kise? I've barely been here five minutes." Kasamatsu replied irritably holding the bridge of his nose.

"Do you know what day it is today?" The blonde asked excitedly, completely ignoring Kasamatsu's irritated tone.

The captain sighed in annoyance but answered none the less. "The fourteenth of February, why?"

"It's Valentine's Day! And guess who I want as my Valentine?" The ace continued to question the other boy cheerfully as he started to develop a mischievous glint in his honeyed eyes.

Kasamatsu was a little unnerved by Kise's sly demeanor but he didn't let it show. "I really don't care for your silly games Kise; now hurry to class before you make both of us late." As he was about to turn around and walk away the taller of the two grabbed his arm.

"But Senpai," Kise started in a whinny voice, "I think you would be very interested to know who I want to ask."

By the end of his sentence Kise's voice had dropped an octave and Kasamatsu was forced to turn his attention back to the ace.

Kise's eyes were piercing and he was smirking. Kasamatsu tried his best not to blush at the look he was receiving from the blonde but he could just feel the blood rushing to his face. Why wasn't there anything or anyone in the hall way to distract him from this situation?

The stormy-eyed captain had no choice but to meet Kise's gaze evenly and continue the conversation in their now close proximity. "And why would it interest me to know who an idiot like you would choose as their Valentine?"

Kise's expression softened and his smirk grew into a grin. "Because Senpai, I want my Valentine this year to be you."

Kasamatsu froze and just stood there wide eyed. Mr. Hot shot model and most wanted guy in school wanted him to be his Valentine?

A small smile spread across his lips.

"You really are a moron, huh?" The captain shook his head now slightly more composed, and gently bonked the blonde on the head.

Kise grinned from ear to ear. This was definitely not a rejection. "Why would you say that?" He asked as he snaked his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

"Well for starters, you didn't even get me chocolate or flowers. I mean isn't that part of the 'wooing' process?" He asked half-joking as he crossed his arms and made their embrace somewhat awkward.

"Well I figured if I ran up to you with a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates in the middle of the day people would get suspicious and you would probably beat me to a bloody pulp. I kind of didn't want to spend Valentine's Day in the hospital with you Senpai." An endearingly impish grin appeared on Kise's face as he rubbed the back of his head, still keeping one arm safely wrapped around Kasamatsu. "But," He started up again, "I did get you this." Kise reached into his pocket and pulled out a small heart shaped box.

He looked up to meet gray-blue eyes before finally opening the small box. Inside was a chocolate kiss wrapped neatly in silver tinfoil. On the lid there was writing that said, "Will you be my Valentine?" in decorative cursive silver letters.

"So, will you be my very first Valentine Senpai?" Kise asked as he wore a nervous smile

Kasamatsu stared fondly at the small box and chocolate kiss as his lips slipped into a soft smile. He then looked around to make sure the hall was empty before dragging Kise behind the lockers and kissing him fully on the lips.

He pulled back quickly and looked up into Kise's surprised face.

After his mind caught up to what was happening, the blonde smiled. "I'll take that as a yes?"

Kasamatsu smirked in response and nodded his head.

Now extremely happy, Kise eagerly leaned in to capture the point-guard's lips.

This kiss was longer and sweeter and bother were smiling into it. They finally spit apart when the bell went off, signaling the start of the school day.

Blushing slightly at having forgotten where they were and where they needed to be at the moment, they detached from one another and started walking towards the front door.

Before they went their separate ways, Kise gently grabbed Kasamatsu's hand to keep him from walking in the opposite direction.

Kasamatsu turned his head in Kise's direction, still a little flushed. "What is it now Kise, we're already late."

Kise smiled, giving the brunette's hand a light squeeze before releasing it. "I'll see you later then." The ace stated more than asked.

Kasamatsu let the smile return to his face as he let his arm drop to his side. "See you later, moron." After their goodbye's were said the captain briskly turned and made his way down the hall and to his class, only looking back once to give Kise a parting glance.

The ace however stood in the hall for a bit longer, staring in the direction of Kasamatsu's retreating figure even after he had disappeared from his sight. Finally he smiled to himself and closed his eyes, breaking the trance he had put himself in and turned to walk to his own class.

He carefully touched his lips and all he could think about was the warmth of the lips that had been pressed against them just moments ago. This Valentine's Day was definitely going to be his favorite. It had started out amazing and he was sure that later that day, it would end just as spectacularly. Now, if only he could find a way to reject all the chocolate he was bound to be bombarded with….

A/N – Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this cheesy snippet of KiseKasa on V-Day! See you all soon! R&R please! =D Happy (late) Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
